Colors of the Wind
by Tina-chan V
Summary: Hazel has always been content with her life. Her housefolk provided everything she ever needed, and her sister was great company. But the arrival of a peculiar tom will cause her eyes to open, and realize just how blind she's been. (DISCONTINUED)


**A/N: Here's the prologue! I can do this now that I have enough outsiders. I just need some clan cats; that of which will not be featured now.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hazel, wake up! There's a new cat! Come look!"

Hazel's pale-green eyes fluttered open and met the sight of her littermate, Abby. The brown she-cat's eyes shone in the sunlight, and they were glittering with excitement. The sound of their housefolk's chatter could be heard in the living-room. They sounded eager, too.

Yawning, Hazel stretched and stood. Seeing that the tortoiseshell was now up, Abby leaped off of the bed and bounded out of the room. Hazel started walking, glancing back at her sunny spot on the bed briefly, before jumping down and following her sister.

She hopped down the stairs, making her way towards the largest room in the house. Abby was mewing excitedly, and moving from side-to-side, trying to see inside of the carrier that lay on the floor.

Hazel's interest peaked, and she padded over to the others. She purred a greeting to her housefolk, and then peered through the bars of the cat-carrier. A silvery tabby tom was inside. He was pressed to the back of the carrier, in a crouch with his ears pinned back. A low growl came from his throat when they made eye-contact.

One of the housefolk reached down and un-latched the carrier, then he opened the door. The tom stayed in his place, now appearing even more nervous. The housefolk attempted to coax him out a few times, but to no avail. In the end, they walked away, likely deciding to just leave him on his own.

"Maybe we should give him some space, too," Hazel suggested. It was clear that the tom was not going to move from his spot. Upon seeing Abby's face, she added, "Let's go for a stroll."

The sisters padded to the back door, and exited through the flap, into the backyard. Their housefolk would not mind if they left for a bit; they never did.

Hazel jumped up onto the fence, and patiently waited for Abby to join her. The brown she-cat was expecting kits now, so she took longer to do things like this. Hazel wondered how her sister would look once she began resembling a ball.

Within a moment or two, Abby clumsily joined her on the fence, and the two proceeded to jump off. Now on the sidewalk, they leisurely padded onwards. Some small housefolk were playing in their yards, and some in the empty street. Dogs barked from behind their fences, too graceless to get over the wooden walls.

A mew from above made them both look up. Perched on a bright-yellow fence was Diana, a white-and-ginger cat. The she-cat's collar was barely visible, matching the white of her neck. One could only know that it was there by spotting her silver tag.

"Hi there, Diana!" Abby mewed warmly. Hazel gave her own greeting as well.

"Hey," Diana meowed, "How are those kits coming along?"

"Just fine!" Abby replied.

Hazel spoke up, "There's a new cat at our house!"

Diana's ears pricked up, "Oh? Where are they?"

"He doesn't want to leave his carrier yet, so he's not with us. The housefolk call him Dallas!" the tortoiseshell mewed. She pictured the silvery tabby, still defensively crouching in the carrier.

"Oh, well, tell him I said 'welcome'!" the white-and-ginger she-cat mewed. With that, she turned and leaped back into her yard.

Abby's ears suddenly began swiveling, "I think we're being called."

Sure enough, the two could hear their housefolk calling their names. It was time to return already. Oh well, that was just life.

One could not express their surprise and joy when they came home to see the new cat outside of the carrier. He was still looking pretty nervous and growled at anyone who came near him, but he was _out_!

Dallas had settled under the coffee table. He eyed Hazel and Abby with hostility.

"You're not very friendly," Abby mewed frankly. The tom hissed.

"Get away from me, kittypet! Before I shred you!"

The two she-cats were not very convinced. No cat had ever attacked either of them, even if they did make threats sometimes. Hazel sat down and started cleaning herself.

"Don't you want to play? We've got some pretty cool toys! Oh, and we have a cat-tree, too! It's a lot of fun and easy to climb! Or maybe you're hungry; do you want dinner? It should be time soon," Abby babbled.

Hazel purred. She loved how energetic her sister was. It seemed that Abby was an endless ball of optimism and cheerfulness. Dallas, however, appeared annoyed.

The tom relaxed a bit. Had he finally realized that the two she-cats were no threat to him?

"You two…are really just as mouse-brained as Copperleaf says. Figures, since you're kittypets," he mewed.

Was that an insult?

"Hey, you hear that? The housefolk are filling our bowls! Come on, let's eat!" Abby mewed, completely ignoring what Dallas just said.

"As if I'd ever eat that slop!" the tom snapped.

"Why not, Dallas? It's pretty good," Hazel meowed. She didn't get this tom one bit.

"My name is Stormfrost!" he growled.

Stormfrost..? Yep, this cat is definitely a weirdo.


End file.
